Doomulus Tide
Doomulus Tide is a high-ranking member of the Doomuli. Once a progressive political activist on her homeworld, she now uses her talents to bring Doomuli law to new worlds. She and her husband Doomulus Brine were created by to demonstrate the "high society" side of the Doomuli organization. Description Doomulus Tide is a humanoid with a single large "dress" shape replacing her legs, with a dome at the bottom that allows her to hover. She has a single large orange eye and blue "hair" formed from a gel that she keeps in a permanently spiked shape using her gravity control. One of her robotic arms has been replaced with her Orbital Needle, a long conical shape with three blue rings hovering around it and a blue sphere just beneath the tip. Personality Doomulus Tide is always at least a little on guard, heavily focused on keeping up her reputation as a tactician. She has big dreams to reach the top of her organization and, having trained with the Doomuli Inquisition, she knows the importance of messaging. Even when looking to keep fellow tacticians from outranking her, Tide frames her dubious moral compass and aggressive nature as a "strong work ethic". Unlike her husband, Doomulus Brine, she looks as opponents as opportunities to prove her worth to Doomulus Prime, bottling up any anxiety or jealousy. When alone with Brine, Doomulus Tide is much more hectic - despite their opulent life on Kaeroloun, Tide is constantly focused on what could take that away from them rather than enjoying what they've been given. She finds joy in spending time with her equally strong-willed husband and tinkering with engineering, but many of the luxuries they've earned through their work seem to fly over her head. Backstory Doomulus Tide spent most of her young life as a political activist on her homeworld of Kaeroloun, where famine and poverty were no issue but technological advancements had slowed to a crawl. She had strong stances and ideals, but it wasn't until the Doomuli Inquisition reached out to her that she was able to deliver her message effectively, giving the Doomuli an easy point of access with a growing base of supporters. With this major success she was fasttracked into training as a Doomuli tactician, a position where she befriended and ultimately fell in love with Doomulus Brine. Powers and Abilities Like all Kaerolians, Doomulus Tide possesses short-range gravitational control, and her Doomuli modifications only amplify these capabilities. She can create an orbit around herself to draw in small objects and can use her Orbital Needle to realign these objects, letting her toss opponents or slam them together. Her specially designed Lunadrones are fine-tuned to work with these powers, acting like swinging flails or combining to form dangerous floating traps. Specific Powers Appearances Relationships Doomulus Brine Doomulus Tide has been working alongside Doomulus Brine for most of her time in the Doomuli, and has almost always appreciated his direct approach to problems. She does her best to support his career and tends to bounce ideas and schemes off of him, trusting his input even though he tends to be less skilled with her more long-term subtle style of planning. Gallery DoomulusTide.png|Doomulus Tide's artwork